Star Shows
Star Shows are the main attraction of FurryStar, being a performance art form that is a combination of song, dance, fashion, and roller skating. Star Shows have become an important part of culture across the world, with tournaments being some of the most watched events in history. Star Shows can be performed for fun, usually by hobbyists, for fans, as those who have no interest in competing want to please the fanbase they garner, and for competitions. Also, the creation of many Star Show schools that allow students to participate in tournaments has also become widespread. Those who perform Star Shows are called "Stars". Components of a Star Show Star Bytes Small, chip-like objects that are used to contain the various outfit pieces for coords. They're actually made of paper, but LOOK chippy. Each one displays the outfit piece, its name, type, Brand, and point value. Each Byte can belong to one of five categories. Tops, Bottoms, Onepieces, Skates, and Accessories. Types and Brands Each Star Byte has a type and usually some sort of brand attached to it. The types are Sweet, Cool, Sexy, Pop, and Special. Each type also has 2-3 different Brands, each displaying different themes that correlate with said type. Stage Stages for Star Shows are specially crafted and come in many shapes and styles. They are often shaped like circles, and are made of a special material that allows effortless gliding using skates. Around the rim are small ramps that allow for Stunts to be performed. In competitions and also fashion shows, there is usually a long runway attached with similar ramps. Star Show Performances In addition to dancing and singing, Star Shows also have several other components that truly make them Star Shows. Stunts Star Stunts, or just "Stunts" are special moves that can be performed during a Star Show. They are a display of strange magic that can create dazzling effects and stunning displays. They can be anything the Star wishes them to be, but have a few requirements. To perform a proper Star Stunt, a Star must first love Star Shows. Secondly, they must wish to perform a Star Stunt. Thirdly, they must feel happiness in their heart. Finally, they must have a wish to put a smile on anyone who sees. All of these resonate with a Star Show's natural magic, and a Star Stunt is performed. If these requirements are not performed, a Star Stunt may be executed improperly, or outright fail altogether. Improperly executed Star Stunts are dubbed "Incomplete", as there is usually something missing from them, causing them to become distorted and strange. However, to the untrained eye, these Star Stunts are simply appear as normal Star Stunts, bar some darker tones. Sometimes, not even the Star knows the Star Stunt is incomplete. Performing Star Stunts is a necessity in Star Shows. Usually only one is the norm, but with effort, performing two Star Stunts is entirely possible. Everyone has special Star Stunts in their heart, that can be changed when performing alongside others, or in a certain environment. Some Star Stunts are created specifically for holiday events. However, when performing solo, there are usually a list of go-to Stunts the performer utilizes. Two Star Stunts is usually the limit for most, but with vigorous training and passion, it is possible to peform three Star Stunts. Only two people have performed three Star Stunts in the history of the world, one of them being Ai Ichiro. It is unknown who the other is. As such, three Star Stunts have become a sort of incredible goal many aim for, but never reach. Stunts are ranked by level on difficult to execute. A Level 1 Stunt is usually simple, and has no effect on the surrounding world. A Level 2 Stunt changes the look of the surrounding world, and is often more complex. A Level 3 Stunt alters the reality of the world, creating runways and massive spaces where there is none, but does not affect the audience. A Level 4 Stunt does all of these, but involves the audience as well. Level 4 Stunts are incredibly rare, and once again, have only been performed by Ai Ichiro. Tricks Tricks are much simpler than Star Stunts. They are simple moves performed without the magical flare of Star Stunts. Things like handstands, somersaults, flips, and the like. These are far from necessary, but can be used to create dynamic Star Shows that also generate more points in tournaments. A lot of Stars use unique and interesting Tricks to personalize their Shows with signiture moves. Aura Aura is a tricky subject. Usually, a person's Aura does not appear during Star Shows. However, when a performance is truly shining, their Aura will appear. The Aura is a large collection of small objects representing the person performing, that fall and scatter around them in that person's color. An Aura is incredibly rare, but has occured enough for it to not be simply myth. Wings Wings are even trickier of a subject, as they're pretty much Star Show myth. It is said that whenever a perfect performance is performed, where the audience and the Star's hearts are in sync in every aspect, that Star's Wings will appear. Not much is known about Wings, but according to legend, they have a glassy look, and sparkle like diamonds. Their feathers match the color of the Star's Aura, and a white edge surrounds it. Star Show Judging Star Shows are judged on four categories. Singing, dancing, fashion, and Stunts. Singing is self explanatory. Dancing is judged by both the coordination and skill of the dance, as well as Tricks performed. Fashion is self-explanatory as well, as a well-made, well-produced coord goes very far. Stunts are judged on the quality of the Stunt, the length of the Stunt, the Stunt's "level", and the landing from the Stunt. Performers are given a maximum of five minutes to perform their song and stunts, and are disqualified upon going over. Points are doled out in "Stars", and whoever gains the highest amount of Stars wins. The highest amount of Stars was won by Ai Ichiro, after her winning performance at the Best Tournament. Category:Star Shows